


Never live it down

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: A response to this request: Hi! Not a very detailed request, but could you write something based on this one I found, "A: Are you ok? B: *crying* I just wanna make out". I think it would be adorable for a fluffy/funny Kaisoo drabble :)





	Never live it down

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“So, let me get this straight, you started crying because you wanted to make out?” Chanyeol looks at the younger male with a disapproving stare.

“Yeah.” Jongin is sheepish, he knows it sounds ridiculous but it actually happened.

“Right… okay, talk me through this.”

[Harp music plays and the scene blurs into a wavy picture]

“Oh my god Jongin? What’s the matter, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Kyungsoo looks down at him with concerned eyes.

“I…I…” the younger male can’t form the words, trapped in his throat by the tears.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo rubs his back soothingly. “Tell me, please.”

“I…W… Why don’t … you want to make out with me?” Jongin finally blubbers out.

“Why would you think I… oh. Is this about earlier?” Kyungsoo feels bad, really bad for what happened earlier, he didn’t think anything of it at the time.

“Yeah.” Jongin looks up at him from behind watery lashes, his face frowning. “I wanted to make out and you pulled away and rushed off into the locker room. Are you embarrassed of me?”

“Oh, my sweet Jongin, no of course I’m not embarrassed of you. I’m so sorry for that I –” The older male is cut off.

“Then is it because I’m a bad kisser? Or does my breath smell? What is it?” Jongin is frantic now, his hands waving around in large gestures.

“No no no. Shush. It’s nothing like that, just listen. I uhm… when you wanted things to go further, I had a really upset stomach this morning. I had to…oh god this is so embarrassing. I had to use the toilet really quickly. I didn’t mean for you to feel ashamed or inadequate. I’m so sorry.” Kyungsoo’s ears are a burning red, the mortification evident in the heat on his cheeks.

“So, you do want to make out with me?”

“If you can stop crying for long enough and my stomach has no more emergencies, then yes.” Kyungsoo chuckles a little now, the tanned male shifting closer on the bed. Their eyes connect, faces moving closer…

[Harp music plays and the wavy scene of Jongin and Chanyeol appears again]

“You can’t end the story there!” Chanyeol splutters as Jongin stands from the stone stairs, heading towards the gym.

“Sorry Yeol, but I have to get to class.” Jongin offers a lazy smirk as the taller giant grumbles and stamps his foot, walking away.

The bell hasn’t gone yet, Chanyeol seeming not to notice. As Jongin walks through the doors of the locker room, he spots a familiar face.

“Hey, took you long enough.” Kyungsoo smiles, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck and pecking him on the cheek in a greeting.

“Chanyeol got in the way. So anyway, I’ve missed you.” Jongin nuzzles closer, his nose brushing the elder’s.

“I’ve missed you too.” Then lips are pressing heavily against each other, their tongues entering the mix to explore one another. Kyungsoo’s legs walk forwards, pushing until Jongin’s back meets a row of lockers. Their lips continue to dance against one another as Kyungsoo’s hand wanders from neck, to shoulder and down to rest on one of Jongin’s hips, pressing his ass securely against the metal. The elder’s mouth moves to suck lightly at the exposed column of a caramel neck, enjoying the sweetness amongst the musky scent of his boyfriend.

“Soo…” Jongin breathes out into the air, panting from his boyfriend’s skilful lips as fingers dance around to the front of his school shorts, feeling him through the thin fabric and admiring the firmness growing beneath his hand.

Jongin’s hands also wander, grasping two firm globes in his palms, moving in a circular motion before pressing the older male closer until their chests are flush and Kyungsoo’s hand is trapped between them.

“You’re not going to cry on me are you?” Kyungsoo chuckles, detaching himself from the sinful skin, to look into his boyfriend’s eyes and Jongin’s pout is adorable.

“Why would I cry? I’m never going to live this down am I?”

“Nope. The bell is about to ring and we can’t let people find us in this state. So, I’m going to stop, but you don’t need to cry about it and get all insecure, okay?” He teases once more, laughing deep in his chest.

“Shut up.” Jongin pouts again, his eyes narrowing.

“Make me.” An eyebrow is raised and Jongin accepts the challenge, bringing their lips together one final time, their bodies separating and the kiss quietly calming down.

Soon enough, the ringing of the bell separates them for good and Jongin leaves the locker room, the second years eyeing him as he walks down the corridor towards his music lesson. He catches the eye of Kyungsoo’s best friend and Baekhyun gives him a knowing smirk, causing Jongin to blush furiously and increase his pace.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
